


Little Terror

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dökkálfheimr, Gen, Resplendent Hero, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Delthea' Resplendent Hero garb of Dökkálfheimr
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 4





	Little Terror

"RARRR!" Delthea screamed as she popped out of the shadows, causing her brother to jump and clutch his chest.

"Delthea!" he shrieked as she buzzed past him on dökkálfar wings, vanishing back into the choking cloud of black and purple shadows over the sucking, bubbling bog of toxic mud that surrounding him. "Where are you? Stop this nonsense immediately!"

Delthea ignored him, waving her hand as she zoomed higher into the air above the miasma, sending the gargoyles down toward the ground as they roared, disappearing into the fog. She could see the flashes of magic and hear Luthier shouting as he blasted the monsters with fireballs. She snickered as she looked around the plume of smoke and pointed with her fingers, purple magic light on her fingertip as she painted lines around the dome, summoning pale-fleshed witches into existence. As she looked at her army of spooky mages, she pulled her palms together, clapping her hand as she watched them converge on the center point.

The witches cackled and shrieked as they burst throw the wall of smoke and danced around Luthier, spinning and zapping him with small bolts of electricity.

"Errgh... oww! ... stop it!" Luthier cried out as he blasted the witches one by one with arrow magic as they poked and prodding, zapping him in the butt and cheeks and arms and legs as he picked them out of the air. "Delthea!"

She was already painting her next prank, drawing out dozens of multi-eyed Mogalls around the sphere of darkness as the witches vanished one by one. "Oww! Stop... zapping... me!"

Luthier reached to the sky, waving her hand over her head to change the sun to darkness a she lifted the dome of shadows, spreading the fog up into the sky and revealing the hundreds of eyes surrounding Luthier, floating and winking at him. He shrieked as he spun around, looking at all the enemies around him, panting as he tried to bring up his neck spell.

Delthea, floating above as her fairy wings gently flapped, looked down and poked a finger at the first Mogall. The think hummed, and vibrated and shook before bursting into an explosion of multi-colored sparks with a satisfyingly loud "boom." Luthier ducked behind his cape as the sparks scattered around him.

Delthea giggled and poked the next and the next and the next, setting off a chain of fantastic colorful explosions, blowing up the Mogalls one by one in a display of magical fireworks that would make any new year's festival in Askr or Nifl or Hoshido or any of those places jealous.

When the round of explosions was over, a slightly singed Luthier looked up toward his sister in the sky, floating on wings and with her palms over her tummy, rolling and laughing in the air.

"Delthea!" Luthier shouted. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she disagreed, spinning upside down in air and putting her thumbs in her ears, letting her tongue flap out as she made fart noises at her brother.

"Get down here immediately!" he ordered.

"No!" she shouted back.

"This instant!" he ordered again.

"NOOO!" she said this time, the entire atmosphere booming as her voice rang out deep and loud like thunder.

"Stop this mischief and come with me!" Luthier said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she shouted back.

"Delthea!"

"LEAVE! ME! ALONE!"

Delthea pulled her head back and roared, growing and growing until she was giant in size, her now-huge feet touching the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked as her brother backed away, then raised her foot and stomped, causing the ground to shake and break.

Luthier stumbled to a knee as the earth began to break around him, rattling and falling down into a black abyss opening below them. He watched, helplessly, as the land around him vanished, falling into nothingness until he was standing on the narrowest platform still suspended in the air. That too, began to shake, crumbling stone by stone until finally it snapped into pieces, sending Luthier tumbling into the void.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her brother screamed as he fell, arms grasping the air above him as he tumbled downward.

Delthea launched down after him, her wings pinned to her back as she dove through the air, closing the distance between them, still many times his size. And as she neared, Delthea opened her mouth, baring her fangs. "Delthea, no!" was the last thing Luthier shouted before she gulped him out of the sky, diving deeper into the swirling blackness.

* * *

"Delthea!" Luthier shouted as he lurched out of bed, soaked in sweat.

The noise woke Delthea, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She could hear Luthier tossing off the covers and rushing across the room, coming to her besides. He placed his hand on the mattress and let out a deep sigh of relief, swallowing hard as he tried to catch his breath. "You're OK."

"You woke me up," Delthea complained, pawing at her brother but too sleepy and lazy to more than weakly swing at him.

"Sorry," he said, exhaling loudly again as he pushed his hand through sweat-soaked hair. "I was having a terrible dream. There was this thick black fog and monsters and then everything starting breaking up and I was falling."

Delthea yawned. "That's too bad," she said as she rolled over. "I was having a fun dream before you woke me up."

Luthier sighed. "Oh yeah? What about?"

Delthea squinted her eyes. It was... something. Was she flying? She remembered it was fun, but couldn't recall exactly why. She snuggled back inside her warm blankets, feeling content. She cuddled into her pillow.

"Don't remember," she admitted.

"Hmm," Luthier said as he patted her head. "Well, try to get back to sleep. You'll need your energy to terrorize me in the morning."

Delthea yawned again and smiled.

"Yeah..."


End file.
